Forged Alliance
by Trowa's Little Angel
Summary: Hatred forged long ago, by the most parallel of races has to be over come to fight demons of the past. Two hunters. Two races. Two pasts. But only one future. [World of Warcraft, after TBC, before WotLK]Forged Alliance.
1. Unusual Encounter

Base: World of Warcraft

Author: Luna Tsukino, aka Trowa's Little Angel aka Kayley or Tusuki

Disclaimer: World of Warcraft universe belongs to Blizzard entertainment. Characters kinda belong to blizzard and the people who created them, except npcs who only belong to Blizz... eurgh so confusing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FORGED ALLIANCE**

_Hatred forged long ago,_

_By the most parallel of races_

_Has to be over come_

_To fight demons of the past._

_Two hunters. Two races. Two pasts._

_But only one future._

_Forged Alliance._

**_Unusual Encounter _**

Glowing eyes flashed behind the night elf's dark blue hair, she knelt down and placed her hand near to her tiger's ear. The cat came to attention and focused on the turtle in front of them. Her striped tail flicked slightly as she felt her master lift her hand from round her ear. She growled loudly and ran towards the turtle. Once she was close enough she swung a large paw round and scratched the side of the hard shell. A poison tipped arrow flew past the tiger's head and embedded in the skin of the turtles exposed neck, allowing the poison into the turtle's blood draining its energy away. The tiger stuck again with its large paw causing the shell to crack slightly. The turtle made a deep groan before snapping at the tiger's neck. The tiger pulled away and swung at it again. This time a small section of the shell was exposed. Seeing the tender flesh underneath the hunter aimed her bow at the crack and tipped her arrow with arcane energy. The arrow flew true to its target entering the turtle's soft skin and killing it. It cried out before slamming into the muddy riverbank. The night elf walked to the turtle and pulled out her skinning knife, she ran her knife down the turtle's neck to see if she could get any leather but it was too damaged from the poison arrow she had shot. She looked at the turtles shell and grinned slightly, the blows that had cracked it made it easy for her to get some fragments of its shell.

"These will sell well." She said pulling them off with ease. She placed the shell fragments in her bag and looked down at her cat. "Well done Kiara, you can get some nice food tonight." She looked at the turtle once more; she knew the meat would be tainted with the poison so she left it there.

She headed south down the riverbanks, ignoring the rest of the turtles she went past. Eventually she came to a small waterfall in the river and she could clearly see the town ahead. There was two smoke pillars rising from the village, one came from the blacksmiths, the other from the inn.

"That's where we are going Kiara. Southshore," she said patting the tiger's forehead. She jumped down the slope by the waterfall then ran towards the small town. Once into the town she got a strange feeling that she wasn't welcome. A woman with a child glanced to her with scared eyes picked up her child taking it into one of the buildings. Every guard readied his sword as she walked past them. Taking a long sigh she entered the inn and walked to the innkeeper. He was stood talking to the waitress as she approached him.

"Excuse me, I have a reservation," she said. The waitress looked up and squeaked slightly before apologising and walking quickly away.

The innkeeper rested a hand on the night elf's shoulder, "You must be Tusuki." She nodded, "I apologise for the way you must be being treated in this town, and some of the residents are getting nervous around the night elves due to their… well linage with the blood elves."

Tusuki glared at the man, "They are nothing to do with us. They are filthy traitors that lust for magic and betray themselves."

The innkeeper chuckled slightly, "Well that's good to hear. I'm Innkeeper Anderson. You're reservation has gone without a hitch so you'll be staying in the room at the back."

"Thank you." she glanced down at Kiara, "Well Kiara you can go up to the room if you want, but no shredding the bed sheets." The tiger quickly bound up the stairs and into the room that the Innkeeper had mentioned.

"You have a well trained pet; you must be a talented hunter." The Innkeeper got no response, Tusuki just left without saying anything. She walked slowly to the dock and pulled her fishing rod out of her pack and threw out her line. She waited for a tug on her line, her keen eyes focusing to the right; two murlocs had just let out their battle cry and ran out of sight. "Looks like someone has just walked into their sight." She muttered putting her rod down and going to see what was there. A large group of murlocs had surrounded someone, there must have been about 7 or 8 and who ever it was, and was going to die soon. She took her bow off her back and notched three arrows pulling them towards her. She laid an exploding trap in front of her and walked back from the three murlocs. The exploding trap triggered and the murlocs cried in agony at the fire burnt their slimy skin. She whistled loudly and notched a poison arrow firing it off at one of them; just as it came close Kiara had come behind her and swung at it. The cat killed the murloc in no time and the two of them went round to killing the last of the murlocs.

Once all the murlocs were dead Tusuki and Kiara approached the small female figure that was laying face down on the bank. She had short blonde hair and was wearing rough leather armour. Tusuki guessed that she was a pretty weak person to attract so many murlocs to her and be close to death. She knelt down and rolled over the girl. Tusuki froze as she looked closer at the girl; she had looked like a human at first but in truth she was a blood elf. Tusuki stood up and went to walk away, but something had grabbed her cloak. It was Kiara; her amber eyes were watching Tusuki, jaws clamped on the end of her cloak.

"I can't help her; she's a blood elf, horde. I'd be tried for treason against the alliance if I helped her." She said to the cat that still watched her intently. "Kiara I know you don't like it but I…" Tusuki was cut off by the familiar annoying war cry of a murloc; it had spotted them and was now running towards them. Kiara let go of her master's cloak and faced the murloc. Tusuki readied her bow and fired off plain arrows until it was killed. Tusuki lowered her bow and looked at the blood elf then back at Kiara, "Fine, I'll take her to Tarren Mill, that way she can get any attention she needs." Tusuki picked up the blood elf girl and began to walk around the town and up towards Tarren Mill.

Tusuki arrived at the horde town in only a few short minutes. She glanced at what was once a beautiful Human town now destroyed and surrounded by horde guards. As she glanced at the guards she had noticed they had spotted her. "Stupid horde," she muttered under her breath. She lay down the blood elf then turned and run. Tusuki soon went out of sight of the horde and when she did she turned round to see them looking at the blood elf she had just left behind.

Kiara brushed up against Tusuki's leg and began to walk south back to Southshore. Tusuki looked down at her and followed slowly back to the town.

---

"Ahh Mon, yuh awake." Glowing green eyes opened up to come face to face with a Troll, "yuh mus ave bin urt bad if yuh stay sleep for 2 'hole days. Oi, Mr dead mon, duh lickle elfies awake."

The blood elf sat up and groaned slightly, clasping a hand to her head, "How did I get here? I was on the coast."

"Me no know. Yuh jus needed elp, got the dead priest ta help yuh," the troll replied

An undead came up behind the troll and looked toward her.

"I healed you fully so you should be okay, I'm Vertax and the troll is Kur'Zulla."

"I'm Taiyou, thank you both for your kindness, but do you know how I got here?"

Vertax nodded, "The guards brought you into the city after chasing off a night elf. They said that you were just lying there, probably attacked by lions."

"No. That can't be right. I was attacked by murlocs, I should have been at the shoreline." Taiyou stood up and bowed to them, "Thank you anyway, I much appreciate your help."

"No problem," Kul'Zulla said, waving to her as she left the room.

Taiyou walked out of the building she was in and into the main square of the town. "How did I get here? I was killing murlocs for their eyes. There's no way I should have been outside the town." Taiyou walked slowly to Theodore Mont Claire, the stable Master.

"Ah Taiyou you're awake. I still don't think you should have left Sophitia here. She was very upset when you left. Batted her wings at me a few times to get back to you."

"I'm sorry Theodore, I'll take her back now." Theodore nodded and went to some of the destroyed stables at the back of the village, where a magnificent red and golden Dragonhawk was curled up sleeping. Theodore knelt down next to the beautiful creature and put his bony hands on top of its head. He didn't get time to react too much after that. The Dragonhawk swung its head round and engulfed the Stable Master in flames. When the flames died down Theodore batted down the small singes on his already worn clothes.

"Good job I'm already dead or I wouldn't be stood here now the amount of times she's done that to me today."

Taiyou knelt down next to Theodore and apologised. He attention turned to the Dragonhawk. "Sophitia you have to be careful or someone will get hurt. What would you have done if it was me who woke you and not Theodore?" Sophitia let out an apologetic squawk and rested her head on Taiyou's shoulder. Taiyou lifted the small Dragonhawk into her arms and turned to face Theodore, "I'm sorry for the trouble she caused and I hope she didn't cause too much damage."

"Nothing that made any effect to me, so nothing too bad."

"All the same I think leaving her here was a bad idea. I really could have used her help when I got surrounded by them horrible murlocs. Anyway, bye Theodore. Thanks for looking after Sophitia."

Taiyou walked along the path that lead out of the town, once on the outskirts Sophitia flapped her giant wings and came out of Taiyou's arms flying along side her. She looked in a pouch on her bed and pulled out a jar, "I have two more of these eyes to collect and I have the Naga scales. What do you say Sophitia fancy having ago at killing some murlocs?"

The Dragonhawk screeched in delight and flew slightly forward turning her head and looking at her master, read to go into a run. Taiyou laughed slightly and did just that. She along the path until the path turned to the east and the west at a junction. Instead of continuing down a path she carried on going south off the path and into the lightly forested fields of Hillsbrad. She was soon spotted by a mountain lion which came bounding towards her, it's sharp teeth bared. Sophitia saw the lion coming and turned round flying towards it ready to use her flame breath on it. Taiyou quickly drew her bow and notched an arrow aiming it towards the lion. Once the flames around the lion died down she was able to get a clear shot. Using the strengthened powers of arcane energy she was able to coat the head of the arrow with the magick. The arrow flew true to its target embedding deep in its lower neck. The roared loud and swung out at Sophitia. The Dragonhawk dodged quickly and blew flames around the lion. Just as Taiyou was about to aim another arcane shot towards the lion something else caught her attention.

She had known the moment she came into the Hillsbrad Foothills, from Silverpine Forest, that it wasn't beasts she had to be wary of, it was the humanoids. The beasts were only difficult to kill at first but each different animal has a method to killing, a method easily picked up through experience. However the humanoids can be unpredictable. Each humanoid has their own personality unlike the beasts, which live on instincts. Ogres, Yetis, Naga and the vile Murdoch could easily swarm you if they saw one of their own getting attacked. Getting surrounded by any amount of humanoids can mean the difference between life and death. Also Hillsbrad was the location of a popular Alliance town Southshore. If it wasn't the Ogres or Murlocs that cause trouble it's Alliance.

Taiyou could feel someone watching her from behind she spun round and spotted a large orange tiger sat alone on the small hills. Its eyes were focused on her and her pet, which was just killing the lion. Sophitia flew back to Taiyou and spotted the tiger. She squawked quietly and looked at her master.

"I know Soph, you don't find tigers like that around here. The only place I know that has tigers like that is Stranglethorn Vale in the far south. That can only mean it's a hunter." Taiyou placed her hand gently on Sophitia's head, "Come on. Lets go investigate." The two slowly went towards the orange tiger. It growled loudly and took a step back but didn't go any further. Taiyou's eyes widened in realisation. The Tiger isn't moving back any more because it wont stray too far from it's master without permission, the hunter was here. "A Night elf! Shadow melded!" she cursed her stupidity and drew her bow.

There was a laugh that rang round her head and the night elf's illusion faded coming face to face with the young blood elf.

"You don't seem to have learnt much," said the night elf, in a language that the Blood Elf found she could understand. "After almost getting killed by murlocs two days ago I would have thought that you would be a little more cautious of your surroundings and what could be lurking. I guess I thought wrong. Blood elves are all the same."

Taiyou backed away a snarl on her face, "You have a lot to explain Night elf. How did you know I was attacked by murlocs two days ago? How is it you speak in our tongue? And why were you watching me?"

"One, I saved you from them murlocs and brought you as close you Tarren mill I could get without getting killed. Two doesn't matter. I wont tell you and I doubt you will ever find out. And three, it wasn't me who wanted to watch you. What need would I have had to shadow meld if I was. You aren't as experienced as I am and your equipment is scrap compared to the stuff I own. It was Kiara who was worried for your well being." The Night Elf's hand rested by the Tiger's ear and she began to scratch it lovingly. "I was more interested in getting out of here to the Scarlet Monastery to the north. What Kiara's fascination with you is but I wouldn't have saved you if it wasn't for her."

Taiyou's jaw dropped slightly. "You? You brought me back to the town? That explains how I got there from the shore." She looked down at the tiger who she'd guessed was Kiara and smiled. The tiger saw her smile and moved towards the smaller elf nudging her hand. Taiyou took her hint and stroked her fur. She looked back at the Night Elf and bowed slightly, "I thank you for your help. Your actions may have spared me my life, and I am forever grateful to you. I am not asking for your name nor do I expect you to tell me but I'm Taiyou Firesong, and my pet and loyal friend Sophitia. I thank you sister for your help and I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience." Taiyou nodded to Sophitia and then turned round. The Dragonhawk's bright eyes fell onto the Night Elf in wonder then she turned round to leave. Tusuki watched as the younger elf turned to leave. 'Sister?' she echoed in her mind, 'Are we really similar enough to ignore the war that's going on between the horde and alliance?' Tusuki shook the thought from her head and shouted to Taiyou.

"Tusuki. My name is Tusuki Moondancer." The night elf said turning and heading west.

Taiyou turned in shock to see the Night Elf leave, then smiled softly making her way south to the murlocs.

---

"Mortiis! Leave the squirrel alone! Can't you go anywhere without swinging that bloody sword at every small creature you see?" Tusuki asked a Night Elf warrior she was now travelling with through Silverpine Forest.

"Nope," he replied with a grin. The rest of the group members laughed, Tusuki however frowned.

The only human in the group stopped laughing and blinked. Her name was Kayley a human mage with an amazing ability to conjure and control flames at will. She could also control frost and arcane magick, but fire was her strength. "You know if anyone wants to head to any of the capitals I can create portals." She may have had a knack for magick but her memory left much to be desired. "That is if I have the runes in my pouch. One second." She rummaged in a red pouch on her belt looking for the runes needed, "Hum lets see. One. Tw… no that's not the right one. Oh here's one, Two. And… three. Okay so I can create 3 portals so where would people like to go.

"I wouldn't mind getting to Darnassus, it's hard to get to from here," said another Night Elf hunter, Navarana. Mortiis agreed.

Kayley concentrated and muttered a few words until in front of them was a portal into the Night Elf capital. Tusuki could see the inside of the moon temple through the portal. Mortiis and Navarana waved good-bye and stepped through the portal. Once they were through Kayley quickly closed the portal.

"I hate portals to that place, they have always been twice as hard to create, and that's what we get for not having Night elf magi I guess. Now what about you two?" Kayley asked Tusuki and another Night Elf, this one went by the name of Madox and he was a well-experienced druid. He was defiantly too strong to allow Scarlet Monastery and the Scarlet Crusaders to be any hassle, that's why he came along.

"Hum, could you make one to Ironforge? I might try my hand out at the Searing Gorge." Tusuki asked.

Kayley nodded and then shivered slightly, "I hate Searing gorge. Too much fire resistance. I die repeatedly."

"Maybe you should come with me then, surely you wouldn't mind helping kill some of those annoying fire elementals that resist ALL of your best attacks." Tusuki muttered to her with a grin.

Kayley grinned evilly, "Yes! Oh yes! I would! What about you Madox where do you want to go?"

"Ironforge is fine with me."

"Okay! Here we go." She pulled another rune from her pouch and began to cast. It wasn't as long to cast the Ironforge portal compared to the Darnassus portal. The three of them stepped through and found themselves in the mystic quarter of Ironforge. People were portalling from all around Azeroth and running quickly. A dwarf warrior pushed passed Kayley so hard that she ended up falling to the floor, getting her red robes covered in dust.

"Sorry miss." He said before running off again.

"Well that wasn't very nice," muttered Tusuki helping Kayley stand.

"I wonder what's happened," Madox wondered out loud. Both of the girls looked up at him now both of them as curious as he was.

A human paladin ran passed them, until Kayley called to him, "Excuse me. Would you mind explaining what the rush is?"

"There's a blood elf been captured. Apparently she tried to attack some kid at Southshore. From what I hear she's a hunter, and a pretty one too. She had a rare pet too, Errrm a-what-you-ma-call-it… Errrm, oh yeah Dragonhawk. That's the one."

Tusuki's eyes widened, 'no way. It couldn't be that blood elf I saw could it. Taiyou seemed polite, what reason would she have to attack a child?' Her fist clenched, which unfortunately didn't go undiscovered.

"Tusuki? Are you okay?" asked Madox.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go I wanna see this blood elf." Tusuki walked swiftly ahead. Kiara, who had been lagging behind, was now ahead of Tusuki wanting to quickly follow the crowd.

Madox and Kayley followed behind her, confused at their friend's actions.

Tusuki and Kiara came to a large crowd gathered in the military ward. A dwarf guard was shouting at the group telling them to leave.

Tusuki pushed her way to the front of the crowd only to find the blood elf had been moved.

"Where's the blood elf female?" Tusuki asked the guard in front.

The dwarf shook his head, "Not allowed to tell ya miss. No one is to see the blood elf. They are my strict orders." The crowd heard this and began to depart. Tusuki moved to one of closed buildings in the square, sitting on a wall she waited. Kiara curled up by her feet.

"Tusuki? What's wrong with you? I've never seen you so worked up about the horde before. I didn't think you were one to care of the war," said Kayley sitting beside her.

"I don't. There's just something I want to find out about this blood elf."

"What's that?"

"What she looks like."

"Can I ask why?" interrupted Madox who was leaning against the wall behind them. Tusuki didn't reply instead she continued to sit, staring at the dwarf that had denied her to see the blood elf. Once the place had emptied out Kiara stood up and walked slowly to the dwarf and sat next to him. The dwarf looked uneasily at the tiger then at Tusuki who now got up and walked behind Kiara.

"Now I'll ask again dwarf where the blood elf is."

"I'm really sorry miss I can't tell ye." Kiara gave a deep growl, which caused the dwarf to be come even more uneasy around the pair.

"Tell me and I promise you she won't hurt you."

"Tusuki!" both Madox and Kayley called out behind her hearing what she had said.

She ignored them and continued to glare at the dwarf.

"Where's the Blood elf?" Kiara growled again.

"Okay, okay! She's in that house there. It's a prison block. You can miss her I swear. That pet of hers is making so much noise you'll hear her." Tusuki walked towards the building the dwarf was pointing to. Kiara however didn't move she continued to growl at the dwarf. "Excuse me miss but you're forgetting your pet."

"I doubt she would move even if I asked her to. She's as stubborn as I can be." Tusuki continued to walk to the building.

Madox's eyes thinned, when Tusuki was out of hearing range he turned to face Kayley, "Stay here, if Kiara makes a move towards him… then kill her."

"What! You're not serious!" the human exclaimed.

"I am this time." He said following after Tusuki. When he got close enough he grabbed hold of her arm and spun her round, "What the hell do you think you are playing at? You're seriously asking to be killed aren't you."

Tusuki looked away, attempting but failing to break her arm free from his grip. "It's none of your concern."

"You know that's not true. We are your friends. You're going to get yourself becoming a traitor to the Alliance. You'll be hunted down till the bounty becomes so high that everyone will be out to kill you. And you're saying that doesn't concern me or Kayley, or even Mortiis and Navarana. What are they going to think when their guild leader becomes an outlaw? Someone they trusted being hunted for gold. And what about Mariah. Did you even think about her?"

Tusuki's fist clenched again "you don't understand. I need to see if this Blood Elf is who I think she is."

"Who's that Tusuki?"

"A Blood Elf I saved from some Murlocs in Hillsbrad. She also has a Dragonhawk pet."

"So what lots of blood elves do it's a popular pet for them."

"That's why I need to see first! I need to confirm that it isn't the blood elf I think it is."

Madox sighed and turned his back, "Then I can't help you. If you go in that room and end up being classed as a traitor, know that I have no power to save you."

Tusuki didn't look to him; instead she just walked into the building.

The dwarf was right the Dragonhawk was making so much noise it was easy to find her, but what she saw wasn't what she wanted to see.

"Tusuki! What are you doing in here?"

"So it is you, Taiyou." she said, her tongue slipping from Darnassian, to Thalassian. As she glared at her. "I guess you thought you could play me for a fool! That's the reason you were so close to Southshore the day I saved you. And I helped you when I should have just left you to die."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hehehehehe cliff hanger!!!! I always do cliff hangers, and nobody can stop me Okay few notes… Characters; Tusuki, Taiyou and Kayley are characters I have created on World of Warcraft. Madox, Mortiis, Navarana, Mariah and any other character are NOT my creations they belong to the people who made the characters and spent their time on lvling them. I am however friends with each of them and I know them very well hugs love ya all. Oh and Vertax and Kul'Zulla…. I have no idea where they came from save the large empty space in my head…. I have no Horde friends so I made them up. :( I'm a Alliance player…. Except the Blood Elves… SOOO pretty yeah any way hope you liked. Please review .


	2. Troublesome Beginnings

**_Troublesome Beginnings _**

****

Kayley watched Madox walk back towards her, Tusuki walking into the building. He approached her and stopped, "I fear that Tusuki may have got herself into trouble. I'm leaving. There's nothing I can do for her. If she gets into trouble then there's nothing I can do, and there's nothing I wish to do. Stay if you want but be warned neither I nor anybody else can claim 'not guilty' to an accusation to high treason." Madox walked away from Kayley, Kiara and the dwarf.

Kiara turned round to face him and growled, but just as she was about to pounce at him thick thorns grew around her holding her in place. She let out a loud growl to him but he continued to walk away. She continued to growl but Madox's night elf form disappeared into a jaguar form for speed, and he was gone. The thick thorns began to wilt and release the tiger.

Kayley looked towards the tiger who glanced at her. Being a mage Kayley wasn't that good with animals and unlike Hunters and Druids she was not able to tell what they were thinking but even Kayley could read the emotions behind this cat's eyes. They were that of sorrow and despair. "Kiara," she muttered, "You know that Tusuki's upset about Madox leaving her alone don't you." The Tiger looked at Kayley then back at the guard. He had started to move backwards in an attempt to get away. Kayley's blue eyes fell upon the guard. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The hunter isn't here to stop her tiger from attacking you. And there's no way I could attempt to stop her."

The guard gulped and stopped moving.

"Tusuki? I have no idea what is going on here but I have no reason to be in this place. I haven't done anything. I don't even know what I'm being accused of," Taiyou hissed stepping towards the metal bared door.

"You were caught attacking a child." Tusuki replied her eyebrow raising slightly at Taiyou's confused face.

"Attacking! I wasn't attacking that child I was about to save her. She had walked away from the town and towards some Naga, one had seen her and I was about to shoot an arrow into its head when I was knocked out from behind. I woke to find myself here surrounded by Dwarfs, Humans and the like. I swear I would never hurt an innocent child." Taiyou's green eyes fixed upon Tusuki with a stern ferocity but then they softened and she sat down on the floor. Her Dragonhawk flew towards her and brushed its face against her cheek. She only looked up when she heard a loud clang sound. Tusuki had a small knife out of her bag and was banging the butt of it against the hinges. "Tusuki? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here. I believe you but this is the only way you will be able to be free again. The King of Dwarves is a stubborn idiot and enjoys hard justice. You might find yourself flying of the edge of the great forge into the molten metal below. Or if you are lucky you might get thrown off a mountain. There's no such thing as a fair trial with them. This is your only option."

"But what about you? Won't you be classed as a traitor?" Taiyou asked standing up.

"Don't worry about me. We just have to get you out of here." She said butting the knife against the hinge again. This last final hit was all it needed to come loose so Tusuki started to hit the lower one. Once both were free Tusuki lifted up the door and it came off with ease. Taiyou helped her move it to the side and out of the way. "Come on. Lets get outta here." She looked over the Blood elf a couple of times and smiled, "You're about the same height as Kayley. You could easily pass for a human if you hide the ears. Come on." Tusuki grabbed Taiyou's arm and they ran out of the building and saw Kayley glaring at the guard a flame flickering round her hand. Kiara was sat watching the guard. With both of them like that the guard was getting extremely wary of them. Kayley glanced and saw them both, then with a slight nod she let the flame die away and she smiled at the dwarf guard.

"You are going to be quiet about this 'kay?" she said in an extremely sweet voice, and then she leaned in to kiss his cheek. Once she was close to her ear she hissed in a not so sweet voice, "Cos if you don't I know who would have said something." She quickly smiled again and blinked herself 20 yards behind the dwarf and closer to the two elves. Kiara had run to follow. "Tusuki. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Yes. Now lend me those robes you replaced today. And your hood too. We need to get her out of here now." Kayley quickly handed over the robes and Taiyou quickly threw on the robes and the hood which did a nice job of hiding her pointed ears.

Tusuki looked at Taiyou and spoke to her, at first she thought it was Darnassian but it wasn't familiar. Kayley realised the language must have been Thalassian, the blood elf tongue but how Tusuki knew that, Kayley didn't know.

"Tusuki? What are you saying?" she muttered in an exhausted tone, she was used to not understanding her since Tusuki and her guild usually talked in a language she couldn't understand, though she had managed to pick up a lot.

Tusuki looked round to Kayley and smiled, "its okay I was just telling her that her Dragonhawk will have to escape a different way, since it stands out too much."

"Oh okay." Kayley nodded then cast a weary glance to her, "You weren't talking Darnassian were you."

Tusuki blinked then sighed, "No. Thalassian."

"Mind explaining how you know the blood elf tongue?"

"No. Maybe another time Kay." She nodded to them both and they made their way to Ironforge's large gate. They both made their way out without too much trouble. The Dragonhawk had been flying above them and out of sight until they were safely out of sight from the Ironforge dwarfs. "We need to get out of here quickly. We'll head north," Tusuki said to Kayley, "If we can get her back to Quel'thalas then she'll be safe."

"Oh yeah delightful. We are going to go waltzing up straight to Silvermoon City right? Of course they don't mind a Human and a Night Elf walking casually, so close to their capital. You know that we can barely trust the High Elves at this time Tusuki, what makes you trust this blood elf?"

"Kiara." She said simply, resting her hand on the tiger's head, "She trusts her and for ever what reason I do not know but I know that if Kiara can trust her then so can I."

Taiyou watched the human and Tusuki talking and although she did not understand common she could guess what they were saying. Taiyou walked to them and faced Kayley, she lowered her head in an unspoken 'thanks' and said softly, "Shorel'aran [1." She straightened and smiled at them both "Shari ana. [2"

"Taiyou!" Tusuki shouted in shock.

"Sin'dorei. [3" The blood elf said pointing to herself, and then she pointed at Tusuki, "Kal'dorei. [4"

"Al diel shala." Tusuki said to her before turning to Kayley… a very confused Kayley.

"What…what just happened? What did she say? Where's she going?"

"Home I guess. She said 'Farewell' and 'Thank you' then reminded me that we are two different races."

Kayley folded her arms sternly across her chest. "Hmpf. I could have told you that." Kayley's blue eyes took a glance to what she could make out of the blood elf disappearing in to the distance, "So that's it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You just gonna let her go back alone?"

"What are you saying Kayley?! A moment ago you were against the idea of going." Tusuki groaned towards the blonde mage.

"I was… I am. But I know you and I know you are too stubborn to let things end here."

Tusuki looked down at the snow beneath her feet, choosing not to reply to Kayley's remark. She moved her foot to uncover a small patch of green grass hidden in the deep snow. A small rabbit had seen the green appear in the snow and quickly hopped over to start its dinner. Tusuki watched as the rabbit took a few bites then looked up at her as if to say 'Thank you'. Tusuki sighed, "Heh I guess you are right." She admitted in defeat. "Come on let's go after her. If she's spotted she'll surely be killed on sight." The two ran in the direction Taiyou had gone moments before.

The small snowshoe rabbit looked up from its green feast looking as the two legged creatures and the orange cat ran away. It twitched its nose slightly and gave a little squeak. From a nearby bush 4 more rabbits came out and hopped towards the grass the two legged creature had uncovered. The first of the rabbits nuzzled at another before they all feasted on the grass.

---

Taiyou stopped at a large tunnel entrance in the mountain side. She recognised this to be the way she had entered into the Dwarven County and she wasn't sure of any other way out. She brought the human mage's hood over her face and closed her eyes so not to show their glow and proceeded into the tunnel ahead, walking easily past the green-clad dwarfs there. Sophitia had done as before and flew high and out of sight. She flew over the mountain range as Taiyou walked in the torch lit tunnel. Once out she came to what seemed to be some medium sized outpost completely surrounded by mountains. Looking round Taiyou could see lots more dwarven mountaineers walking casually around some holding tankards for the ale they loved so much. Looking up Taiyou saw the bright form of Sophitia hovering near the peak of one of the mountains she was to fly over. If the Dragonhawk attempted to fly over to the other side of the outpost she would surely be seen and that was something Taiyou didn't want to have to go through. She looked worryingly at her pet then back to the tunnel on the other side.

"You okay there miss?" asked a dwarf coming behind her. Taiyou froze unable to understand the words the dwarf had spoken she closed her eyes and gently bowed her head hoping that he would take that as the answer he seeked and leave her alone. The mountaineer huffed slightly and mumbled something under his breath before turning to his companions and fellow dwarves. Taiyou glanced once more at Sophitia and nodded. The Dragonhawk got her request and flew quickly down the mountain side and towards her. Once she was close enough she broke out into a run and headed to the tunnel on the other side. As quick as the Blood Elf had hoped she'd be, she wasn't quick enough. The fiery orange Dragonhawk was spotted long before it had reached the base of the mountain and started firing their rifle shots to it. Bullets tore though the Dragonhawk's wings and it plummeted the rest of the way down.

"SOPH!" Taiyou cried running back to her fallen companion and kneeling beside her.

"The blood elf!" came the chorus of all the dwarfs there and they aimed their rifles to her. "Fire!" came a call and the echoes of gunfire bounced around the mountains in the enclosed area.

Taiyou looked up and realised she was unhurt save a few scratches. But her next sight made her sick to the very pit of her stomach. Sophitia's warm feathers fell slowly against her each feather stained with the Dragonhawk's crimson blood. Each bullet fire by the rifle men had been shielded from her by the already frail pet. Sophitia let out a weak squawk and slid off Taiyou and to the floor her red blood staining the pure white snow.

"S-Sophitia," she gasped as the Dragonhawk's bright glowing eyes closed. Tears stung Taiyou's own glowing eyes as she looked down at her dying pet. The mountaineers all clicked their rifles once more aiming at the hunter. Taiyou reacted quickly, before their shots were taken Taiyou had drawn her knife and had dug it deep into the neck of one of the dwarfs, "Bash'a no falor talah[5" she hissed to them her green eyes flashing in anger. A rifle shot sounded behind her and its bullet embedded into her shoulder. Crying out at the pain she looked around, she had to make a break for the tunnel now or she'd surely be killed. She took her knife from the now dead dwarf and ran to the eastern tunnel, knowing that was her only way of escape. She took a quick glance back at Sophitia before continuing to run away from the shooting riflemen.

---

Kiara stopped, orange ears twitching slightly as she heard a faint squawk in the distance. A deep growl sounded in the tiger's throat before she ran ahead of her master and closer to the Northern Gate Pass. Tusuki saw the reaction of her pet and arched an eyebrow, "Kiara?" The tiger roared slightly and continued to run, "Oh no. Kayley hurry."

Kayley took the same expression as her friend, one of fear. She did just as she was told, running quicker to catch up with the hunter and her pet. Kiara slowed as she entered the first of two tunnels and lowered her head. The tigers giant paws padded quietly down the tunnel until she exited at the other end, Tusuki and Kayley right behind.

The human mage cried out in shock at the sight that had greeted them as they exited the tunnel. The blood elf's gorgeous pet was lying forgotten on the snow, blood seeping through wounds all over its torso and its wings torn apart from rifle shots. Kayley quickly kneeled down and gently touched the Dragonhawk's feathery head. It was stone cold, where as living; Kayley knew that it should have been warm to the touch. Once smooth feathers dishevelled and stained with the crimson life. "Horrible," Kayley muttered, "How horrible!" she said again this time a lot louder, and aiming her comment to the mountaineers who must have been the reason for it's death. "How could you kill such a beautiful peaceful creature such as this?"

"Miss they are only peaceful when not in the clutches of the Blood Elves," said a mountaineer, "Look at the damage that blood elf caused." He gestured to a dead mountaineer being placed on a makeshift stretcher. "Hopefully the priests will be able to restore his life."

"Tell me, if you will," Tusuki said kneeling beside Kayley and stroking the Dragonhawk's cold feathers, "did your man die before or after you had slaughtered this hunters pet."

"Well… after, but that shouldn't make any difference. The blood elf killed a man. And a damn good one to."

Tusuki's eyes flashed in anger, the same anger the blood elf had had before, "If you ever aimed a gun to my pet I would kill you all before you'd even managed to echo the word 'fire'. Count yourself lucky you only lost one man to her."

"Tusuki," Kayley muttered standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder, "We should continue on or we'll lag too far behind." Tusuki nodded and walked to the Dragonhawk and picking it up, "Tusuki? What are you doing?"

"It deserves a proper burial, blood elf pet or not. It's still a creature of Azeroth." The night elf winked at Kayley and left with the bloodied pet in her arms, Kayley and Kiara following close behind.

---

Taiyou made it past the last of the guards without any more hassle and finally walked into the wetlands. Walking slowly towards the mountain range by the side of the path and sat down. She wiped her glowing eyes of the tears and glanced up towards the sky. She pulled the hood off and let it fall behind her. Letting out a long sigh she leaned back against the side of the mountain and closed her eyes trying to forget what had just happened. As much as she tried she still couldn't force the images of Sophitia's body from her mind.

When she opened her eyes only seconds later she was greeted by a familiar face. "Tusuki?" she said sitting up. "You followed me? You shouldn't of. You'll get into trouble."

"Look I'm in trouble anyway. Getting you out of Ironforge got me into trouble. That dwarf won't stay quiet forever and when he does say something… meh I don't even want to know what'll happen. Probably whatever punishment he had in mind for you." Tusuki smiled, "Besides I think you left something behind." Taiyou looked at her then at the human who was carrying the limp form of the Dragonhawk.

"Why the hell did you bring her? I don't need to see that again! I've been trying to force it out of my head!" Taiyou shouted to the taller night elf. Taiyou's eyes closed and more tears fell down her cheeks. Tusuki's hand met the side of Taiyou's tear stained face in a sharp slap.

"Get your head together Taiyou. You know as well as I do that she can be revived."

The young blood elf froze and stared at the limp Dragonhawk in the human's arms. She had one arm wrapped around to hold the Dragonhawk, her other hand was gently stroking the creatures feathers. She looked on in amazement at how a human could act as she did towards the pet. Taiyou had always been told that the humans lusted for physical power like they for arcane magick, yet here this human was looking down at Sophitia, solemnly. Taiyou's eyes closed and she willed herself to calm down. When her eyes opened, the human was laying her pet down on the floor in front of her.

"Go on." Said the human, and to Taiyou's and Tusuki's amazement, in Thalassian. "What? I'm a quick learner. Now go on."

Taiyou nodded and after a few seconds Sophitia was flying once again.

"Thank you." She said to them both. The suddenly looked up and grinned, then rooted in one of her bags for some fruit. She lay it down for Sophitia and smiled.

Sophitia looked at the apples for her and slowly began to eat them as she gained back her energy. After the Goldenbark Apples had been eaten Sophitia let out a squawk and flew to Kayley. Kayley smiled and stroked the feathers again, this time they felt warm to the touch, just like they should be.

After the three had been sat around for a short while, waiting for Sophitia and Taiyou to get some energy back they set off again.

"Where are we going?" asked Taiyou standing up.

Tusuki smiled, "Silvermoon City."

------------------

**[1 **_Shorel'aran – _Means 'Farewell' in Thalassian

**[2 **_Shari ana _– Made up from the in-game language conversion, basically meaning 'Thank you'

**[3**_ Kal'dorei_ – Means 'Night Elf' in both Darnassian and Thalassian

**[4**_Sin'dorei _– Means 'Blood Elf' in both Darnassian and Thalassian

**[5**_ Bash'a no falor talah! –_ Means 'Taste the chill of true death' in Thalassian

A/N: Okay so I had a little fun with the Thalassian in this chapter…. It was way to much fun to write and it does sound very pretty in-game.…. Yeah anyway now that Kayley has picked up the language… there shouldn't be any more…. Save the odd word every now and then. I'll try not too… I promise.

Oh and thanks to Fluttercanon, My only reviewer for the first chapter :P hugs thanks so much. Sorry the update is so late.


End file.
